(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus and structure for drawing together insulators of the type used in high voltage underground power distribution systems.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The electrical distribution systems of many modern utility companies rely on underground service to distribute electrical energy. Many problems arise from this method of distribution, not the least of which include dampness in the underground pockets or cavities, and cramped working quarters in such cavities which may have been constructed years ago when the demand for electricity was only a fraction of what it is today. When an underground power cable is to be added or replaced in the system the cavity must first be prepared for the workmen's entry by removing any accumulation of water and by pumping in fresh air. Men can then enter the confined space to do the work.
Advances in chemical engineering have substantially pushed forward the art of insulation for high voltage applications. Modern plastic dielectrics are durable and efficient and enhance the safety of those men who must work on power distribution lines when the line is not disconnected from the voltage source. However, the very durability, toughness, and flexibility of the insulation creates practical problems of physical handling when work must be done in confined spaces and when a number of men must enter the space to perform the necessary operations. The structure to be hereinafter described as a preferred embodiment allows one man, in lieu of several, to draw together a plurality of mating dielectric surfaces which have a high resistance to sliding motion.
Applicant is aware of the following prior art patents:
______________________________________ Murray 650,983 Shaffrank 828,576 Altman 1,073,063 Woodhouse 1,758,210 Davis 2,442,266 ______________________________________
The patent to Shaffrank discloses a structure to enable a workman to carry a series of bricks, or the like, which can be arranged in-line, and comprises a support bar with a depending member to engage one end of the bricks and a hinged handle having a depending member to engage the other end of the bricks.
Each of the remaining patents, identified above, is directed to the problem of applying force to a flexible member, such as a chain, fence, or strap, to stress it and lock it against motion.
None of the prior art cited above teaches or even appears to suggest the invention to be hereinafter described.